


SasuHina Month Day Eight: Twins

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Month 2018 [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: As Sasuke's life after the war slowly comes together, it also comes with an unexpected surprise.





	SasuHina Month Day Eight: Twins

He honestly never thought he’d make it this far.

As a child, he’d declared his intentions to restore his clan. Of course, back then, he’d not been  _fully_  aware of how precisely to go about it. At twelve he knew the basics of family-making. The A to B of it. But he’d had no plan - no one who meant enough to him to consider making his -  _eugh_  - wife. He’d simply assumed that, when the time came,  _something_  would work out.

Then everything began to go awry.

Sasuke’s detour into Orochimaru’s tutelage hadn’t been expected. Nearly three years of his life spent after abandoning Konoha alone, save for the other underlings the serpent sannin had acquired.  And when he was no longer useful, Orochimaru was tossed aside, and new sources of power taken up. Hebi - later Taka - was…a difficult thing to put into words. They weren’t his team from Konoha. Nor did he really want them to be. He had a mission, and they were to be tools to accomplish it. Yet despite his best intentions, they still grew to be a cohesive squad…and though he would never admit to it, they grew to mean something to him. But nothing like what he needed for a clan. Karin and her infatuation were…off-putting. He could never picture them as a couple, so he disregarded her.

Reuniting with Sakura after the war was…awkward. It was clear she viewed him in a different light. Not that he could blame her after everything he did. She tread on eggshells despite insisting she was still in love with him. The whole thing seemed far too contradictory, so she too was scratched off his imaginary list.

…though at that point, he really wasn’t sure why he had one anymore. He felt…different. Everything he’d gone through - everything he’d done - made him question if such a normal life would ever be possible. He’d done terrible things in the name of what he thought was right…when in the end, he was largely wrong.

True, the shinobi world had much to atone for - much to change. But he’d gone about it all wrong.

For a time, he’d buried himself in missions, thinking that the high-ranking assignments would help him feel…useful. Like he was making up for his mistakes and helping create the better world he wanted for his - for…future generations. But even that seemed empty.

So instead, he rebuilt the police force. Rebranded it, and called upon his Hyūga allies. Together, the wielders of the village’s most powerful eyes kept watch from within, while his brother and the ANBU did so beyond the walls. He began to reconnect with  _people_  again. They grew familiar to him, and he in turn to them. Trust slowly built between the remnants of the Uchiha, and the people of Konoha.

And one person he found himself unable to avoid was Hinata.

No longer heiress, she instead focused on her shinobi career. A jōnin not long after the war’s end, her own tasks grew higher in rank. But with her clan becoming a significant part of the village’s safety, she eventually decided to give it a try.

As chief, it was his task to initiate her. And she did well - far better, admittedly, than he expected. So she too joined the ranks of the force’s officers. Curious, though he would never admit it, he took a few tasks alongside her, just to see how she would do.

Her compassion yet sturdy morals made for a perfect policewoman. Understanding to those who needed help, and unforgiving to those suspected of wrongdoing. The line she drew between the two was well kept.

It impressed him.

But more so was her ability to see him just…as a person. No one special. She treated him with respect for his rank, but nothing else. There were no sidelong glances, as though wondering if he were going to suddenly snap. Though not intimately trusting off the bat, she grew to work with him well, and soon the pair could read one another’s movements and react fluidly, like extensions of the other.

It was that, more than anything, that caught his attention.

He asked to spend some time with her outside a shift. She agreed. It’d been a quiet afternoon, but still speckled with conversation. They quickly discovered parallels in their pasts and paths. Sasuke found himself eager to know more, and she seemed just as curious.

Neither could say exactly when it happened, but it wasn’t long before friendship bloomed into something…different.

And it was then Sasuke knew that - maybe, just maybe - he’d changed enough to give the future he’d imagined as a child another chance.

To everyone’s surprise, their courtship was rather short. They’d grown so accustomed to one another, it seemed pointless to wait. So a mere four years after the war, and less than two since becoming comrades under the police force banner, Uchiha Sasuke married Hyūga Hinata.

And it was only a few months after that, they discovered she was with child.

It had seemed almost…surreal. A child’s naive dreaming over a decade ago was becoming a reality. The clan was growing again. Scarcely able to believe it, he was hit with even more surprising news at a later checkup.

They were having  _twins_.

Agreeing to let the sexes be a surprise, both seemed almost unbelieving. True, her father had been a twin, but Hinata hadn’t expected to have them herself. It would be the second pair in her husband’s clan now.

And it’s now that Sasuke holds his wife’s hand, taking every bone-breaking grip as she works to bring them at last to the world beyond her womb.

The white-haired medic wastes no time or effort, helping speed along the process until two wailing voices filled the birthing suite.

One boy, and one girl. Both with feathery wisps of dark hair…and mismatched eyes, mirrored gazes.

Unprepared for names, the pair decide to wait and think. Once the babes are cleaned and returned to their mother, Sasuke stares with an intense, one-eyed gaze as his hitai-ate covers the Rinnegan. He hadn’t even taken time to change from his gear upon hearing Hinata had been admitted.

“…which do you want to hold first?”

Flickering between them, he wordlessly takes up the boy. A dark eye sits in the left socket, and a pale in the right: opposite his sister. He’d wondered how the bloodlines would interact, but…he’d never expected this.

Letting her daughter nurse, Hinata watches him with a soft, warm smile. Sweat-soaked bangs cling to her brow, dark circles beneath her eyes. As soon as the pair have had their fill, it’s clear she’ll need her rest. “…what are you thinking, Sasuke…?”

His head slowly shakes. “…I can’t…begin to tell you.”

“…are you happy?”

“…more than I could ever say.” Looking up, his expression is so unguarded, he almost looks as childlike as he did when still a genin, eyes alight with both wonder…and perhaps a bit of fear. “…it hasn’t really…sunk in yet. But…” He looks back to his son. “…it’s like…the empty spaces in my chest are…full again.”

His wife softens. “…I’m glad.”

“…thank you…Hinata…”

**Author's Note:**

> Goodness, I had a full day irl, but still managed to get this done xD It’s just about midnight, but it still counts as being on time, right?  
> I’ve actually never made next-gen SasuHina kids, so…honestly these are very spur-of-the-moment. Also hence no names because it’s late and I’d want them to be more thoughtful than tonight will allow, lol  
> Anyway, not much else to say, I suppose! I’d better skip off to bed soon, but I hope y’all enjoy this latest entry for the ship month. We’ll be back at it tomorrow, time allowing! <3


End file.
